


Уста его - сладость, и весь он - любезность, вот кто возлюбленный мой!

by Vodolej



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Realism, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Все семь грехов, их есть у меня (с)(или семь раз, когда где-нибудь чего-нибудь да случалось)





	1. Чревоугодие

**Author's Note:**

> Название фанфика - строчка из Соломоновой "Песни Песней" о девушке Суламите. У неё смуглая кожа и рыжие волосы, она одета в хитон и сандалии... хм.  
> Если вам показалось, что вы заметили отсылку - вам не показалось.

Устрицы Кроули не понравились – с ними было слишком много мороки… и слишком много соленой воды. Кроули быстро утомился орудовать маленьким кинжальчиком ради сомнительного удовольствия проглотить залпом слизкую субстанцию с привкусом лимонного сока. Зато ангел лопал устриц азартно и с таким блаженством на физиономии, что Кроули потихоньку подвинул к нему блюдо со вскрытыми устрицами, а сам приналег на темное домашнее пиво, наслаждаясь и развлекаясь созерцанием.

Ангел возлежал в томной позе, время от времени рассеянно пощипывал виноград с большого серебряного блюда, заедал козьим сыром, с аппетитом трескал устриц, и у него так забавно поджимались от удовольствия пальцы на ногах, что Кроули невольно заулыбался. У божьего ангела обнаружился вполне человеческий грешок – чревоугодие, а у Кроули, к его удивлению, открылся неожиданный пунктик. Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения, у Кроули была слишком богатая коллекция грехов, так что одним больше, одним меньше… и все же, у ангела оказались очень красивые ступни, аккуратные и в меру длинные, с изящными пальцами и ухоженными, тщательно подпиленными розовыми ногтями. 

Кроули засмотрелся и не сразу понял, что ангел что-то увлеченно вещает, от избытка чувств помахивая кинжальчиком для устриц. Кроули бы с большим удовольствием взял его ступню обеими руками, тщательно перецеловал аккуратные пальцы, медленно скользнул бы языком по щиколотке до самого колена и вернулся обратно, чтобы по очереди втянуть в рот каждый палец, слегка прикусывая. 

\- А? – переспросил Кроули, с трудом оторвав взгляд от притягательного рисунка вен на белой коже.  
Пришлось дважды сглотнуть, чтобы проглотить скопившуюся во рту слюну.  
\- А ты не хочешь поделиться, чем промышляешь? - терпеливо повторил Азирафаэль, не подозревая, какие порочные мысли роятся у Кроули в голове.  
\- Нерон, - коротко ответил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль поморщился и воткнул кинжальчик в кусок сыра.

\- У-у-у, он поганец, - неодобрительно проговорил он. – На редкость неприятное создание.  
Кроули ухмыльнулся, решив принять это за комплимент. Кроули потратил на Нерона слишком много времени, так что мог насладиться делами рук своих, наблюдая за поступками полубезумного императора.   
\- Давай угадаю, ты, конечно же, поддерживаешь бедных гонимых христиан морально и крошечными чудесами? – поддразнил он.  
Ангел обиженно поджал губы.  
\- Ну, они неплохие люди, - пробормотал он. – И очень страдают…  
\- Что ж ты забыл у Петрония, мой добросердечный ангел? – развеселился Кроули. – Если память меня не подводит, катакомбы и лишения совсем в другой стороне. Ты заблудился?

Азирафаэль сузил серые глаза. Он нервно облизнулся, видимо, собираясь ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но все-таки сумел взять себя в руки и принужденно улыбнулся.  
\- Какие планы на будущее? – поинтересовался он нейтральным тоном.   
Кроули пожал плечами и откинулся на спину. Ангел забрал его кубок, понюхал темное пиво, брезгливо поморщился и почти незаметным движением превратил его в белое вино. 

Кроули наблюдал за ним, заложив руки за голову. Ангел, взглянув искоса, вдруг улыбнулся и бросил в Кроули ягодой винограда – Кроули ловко поймал ее языком с той же легкостью, как лягушка ловит зазевавшуюся мушку. К счастью, никто не заметил этого фокуса. Ангел тихо засмеялся, деликатно прикрыв рот ладонью. Кроули потянулся, поерошил волосы на затылке и наткнулся пальцами на серебряный венец, стащил его и принялся рассеянно вертеть, рассматривая чеканные лавровые листья. 

\- Думаю отправиться на север, - сказал он. – Очень скоро в Риме сделается невыносимо скучно.  
\- Да? – искренне удивился ангел. – Почему же?  
\- Твои драгоценные христиане рано или поздно получат какую-никакую власть, - лениво ответил Кроули. – Перестанут подставлять другую щеку и начнут мстить… в своей манере, конечно… все семь холмов потонут в крови, а я не любитель всего этого, ты же знаешь. Тебе понравится! Вы, наверху, любите такие вещи…   
Ангел поморщился. 

\- А что на севере? – перебил он, пропустив мимо ушей ядовитый выпад.   
\- Кельты, бритты, дикие племена, - Кроули пожал плечами. – Я слышал, что они поклоняются и приносят человеческие жертвы деревьям, забавно, правда?  
Он засмеялся, увидев кислое выражение лица Азирафаэля - тот до сих пор с неприязнью относился ко всему, что было связано с ритуальными деревьями. 

\- Среди язычников ты будешь как рыба в воде, Кроули, - язвительно ответил Азирафаэль. – Всякая дичь – это твоя стихия.  
\- Всякая дичь скоро начнется здесь, ангел, - зевнул Кроули, взял гроздь винограда и принялся обрывать по ягодке, неторопливо отправляя в рот. – И меня к тому времени здесь уже не будет.  
\- Думаю, ты ошибаешься, - сдержанно ответил Азирафаэль, поглядывая на Кроули серыми встревоженными глазами. – Я присмотрю за ними.  
\- Ты до сих пор веришь, что люди когда-нибудь сумеют построить царство света и добра? – удивился Кроули. – Я думал, что ваши давно распрощались с этими иллюзиями.  
\- Я не желаю продолжать этот разговор, - твердо сказал Азирафаэль. – Не думаю, что сумею убедить тебя, ты же… ну…  
Он замялся.  
\- Демон? – подсказал ему Кроули, улыбаясь.  
\- Злой демон, - согласился Азирафаэль. – Очень злой.  
Кроули хотел было возразить, что добрых демонов в природе не существует, это какой-то парадокс, но ангел, видимо, и так прочитал по его лицу, что Кроули думает об этом, и торопливо сменил тему.

\- Ты уже имел удовольствие ознакомиться с романом Петрония, о котором говорит весь Рим?  
\- Эту похабщину? – безразлично проговорил Кроули. – Имел сомнительное удовольствие прослушать чтения на Форуме. Пошло!  
\- Не без того, - миролюбиво ответил Азирафаэль. – И все-таки в этом есть что-то свежее и искреннее… я чувствую задел на классику!  
\- Эти пописульки-то? – фыркнул Кроули.  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

\- Я слышал, ты собирал египетские папирусы… не забудь поклянчить у Петрония его рукописи, - с издевкой сказал Кроули. – Может, случится чудо и через тысячу лет эта бездарная похабщина еще будет на слуху.   
\- А вот и поклянчу! - возмутился Азирафаэль. – То есть… да, я планировал попросить рукопись с автографом автора. Уверяю тебя, этот роман еще произведет впечатление!  
Кроули недоверчиво хмыкнул и отсалютовал ангелу кубком с недопитым вином.   
\- Как скажешь, - проговорил он. – Да будет так.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся и жестом попросил рабыню принести еще одно блюдо с устрицами.

\- Ты пристрастился к их еде, - заметил Кроули.   
\- А ты – к вину, - парировал Азирафаэль.   
Кроули улыбнулся и склонил голову, признавая, что на этот раз ангел взял верх в словесной перепалке. Азирафаэль просиял до самой распоследней кудряшки, каждой морщинкой в уголках глаз, и собирался было что-то сказать, но вдруг совсем рядом с ними раздался крик, полный муки - Азирафаэль осекся и поморщился, Кроули едва не поперхнулся вином.

Они несколько минут молча слушали, как истязают или убивают раба за какую-то провинность или по прихоти хозяина. Лицо Азирафаэля казалось каменным, он перестал вскрывать устрицы и ссутулился. Кроули молчал с закрытыми глазами, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда крик срывался в истошный вой. Наконец отчаянные вопли, наполненные мучением, стихли.  
\- Однажды этот город сгорит дотла, - спокойно проговорил Кроули. – Возможно, скоро.   
Азирафаэль кашлянул. 

\- Если ты скажешь «на все воля божья» – я швырну в тебя сандалией, - предупредил Кроули.   
\- Я собирался сказать «может и к лучшему», - едва слышно проговорил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули приподнялся на локтях и с удивлением взглянул на него. Азирафаэль и раньше его удивлял, но никогда еще он так явно не высказывал свое собственное мнение, которое, видимо, шло вразрез с официальным мнением Небес. 

\- Хм, - только и сказал Кроули.  
\- Здесь слишком сильно пахнет злом, - задумчиво проговорил Азирафаэль.  
\- Ну, я бы не называл устриц злом, - усмехнулся Кроули, шумно втянув разлившийся аромат моря, соленый и свежий. – Но на мой взгляд воняют они и правда премерзко.  
\- Ой, не будь таким противным! - засмеялся Азирафаэль и бросил в него пустой раковиной.


	2. Гордыня.

Работорговля Кроули никогда не интересовала – к этому сомнительному достижению человечества он не прикладывал руку, да и сам в рабах не нуждался. Собственно, Кроули случайно проходил мимо, но в этот момент торговец, здоровенный грек с бородой до пояса, принялся громко и призывно расхваливать эксклюзивный товар – полиглота-библиотекаря, который станет украшением для любого богатого дома, где могут себе позволить такую игрушку.  
Кроули невольно заинтересовался и свернул под огромный тент из бледно-голубого полотна. Знавал он одного полиглота, помешанного на всевозможных рукописях…

На невысоком помосте, щурясь от солнечных зайчиков, которые проскользнули сквозь щели в полотнище, стоял ангел, и к тому же имел наглость стеснительно улыбаться, словно не происходило ничего особенного и его не продавали за золото, будто какую-то скотину, еще и глазками стрелял во все стороны, прикидываясь скромником. Торги за него разгорелись, словно пламя в сухом лесу – покупатели нетерпеливо перебивали один другого, ангел неприлично самодовольно сиял. 

Кроули не стал подходить близко, он нашел удобное место с хорошим обзором, прислонился плечом к удачно подвернувшемуся деревянному столбу и принялся наблюдать за торгами, набравшись терпения. Скука, от которой Кроули изнывал последнее время, исчезла без следа, Кроули сделалось по-настоящему интересно – чем закончится это представление, и какого дьявола Азирафаэль творит. Неужели ему тоже стало настолько скучно, что он не придумал другого развлечения? Впрочем, такие шуточки были скорее характерны для демонов, ангелы относятся к своему божественному статусу со звериной серьезностью.

Грек-работорговец был опытный – он почуял, что торги начинают стихать и одним прыжком очутился возле ангела, рывком содрал с него тунику до пояса, показывая товар с другого ракурса. Азирафаэль вскрикнул и попытался неловко отбиваться скованными руками. Раздеваться он не желал, но его мнение, конечно же, никого не интересовало. Торги ненадолго, последним всплеском, оживились – белокурый симпатичный и начитанный раб, это не только престиж и какая-никакая культура, но и немало удовольствия. 

Кроули с ленцой оглянулся: покупателей у этого помоста на самом деле было не так много, здесь продавали и покупали только действительно дорогой товар - талантливых мастеров, образованных ученых или совсем уж писаных экзотических красавцев. Империя переживала не лучшие времена, военные достижения Рима, сотрясающие мир, остались в прошлом, работорговля хирела и вымирала. Не то чтобы Кроули горевал об этом…

Он звонко щелкнул пальцами и ухмыльнулся, увидев с каким недоумением глупый ангел смотрит на торговца, который совершенно забыл о его существовании и отошел за новым лотом – пухлогубой чернокожей девицей с длиннющими ногами и шикарными угольно-черными волосами.  
Азирафаэль растерянно оглянулся, заметил подошедшего Кроули и неожиданно покраснел, принялся торопливо натягивать порядком потрепанную тунику. Серебристая цепь ему мешала, Азирафаэль суетился и краснел все гуще и слаще. Кроули понял, что эта возня может продлиться до второго пришествия.

\- Не смотри им в глаза, и они тебя не заметят, - посоветовал Кроули, ангел взглянул на него и стеснительно улыбнулся.  
Их действительно неосознанно избегали и работорговцы, и другие рабы, и стражники, и покупатели, не замечали в упор, взгляды скользили мимо, словно смотреть было неприятно… в каком-то смысле так оно и было, Кроули постарался.  
Азирафаэль перестал терзать перекрученную и измятую тунику, и гордо выпрямился, ничуть не смущаясь цепей.

\- Развлекаешься? – благожелательно спросил Кроули, рассматривая его от светлых кудряшек до стоптанных пыльных сандалий.  
\- Что? О, нет! – ответил ангел. – Скорее наоборот… я вроде как…  
\- Твоих любимых христиан поймали и распяли? – догадался Кроули. – Да уж, всегда находится какой-нибудь подлый предатель, который недостаточно сильно верит в Иисуса.  
Азирафаэль поморщился.  
\- В общем, я подумал, что должен пройти с ними весь путь до конца, - пояснил он. – Сам понимаешь, распятие не подходит… поэтому я здесь.

Кроули оглянулся – вдалеке, на открытом помосте, под палящим летним солнцем скопом продавали измученных, отощавших и грязных людей, бормочущих под нос молитвы. Здесь же, под тентом для более привилегированных, царила прохлада, стояли плетенные кресла для покупателей, а из затухшей курильницы все еще доносился слабый запах благовоний. Ангел, все же, не был честен до конца в своем покаянии.

\- А ты что здесь делаешь? – заинтересованно спросил Азирафаэль, позвякивая цепями. – Я думал, ты ошиваешься на севере.  
\- Вернулся ненадолго закончить кое-какие дела, - небрежно ответил Кроули. – Для меня здесь все кончено, настоящее веселье нынче в Британии.  
\- Неужели, - вежливо проговорил Азирафаэль. – Кроули, а ты не мог бы…  
Он вытянул вперед скованные руки и выразительно побренчал кандалами. 

Кроули прищурился, оценивающе окинул взглядом невысокий помост, потом ангела, который теперь сравнялся с ним в росте, потом решительно подхватил ангела под задницу, сцепив руки в замок, и взвалил на плечо. Азирафаэль громко ахнул от изумления, Кроули заскрипел зубами – его здорово пригнуло к земле не то ангельской благодатью, не то нажранными устрицами, но гордость не позволила ему выпустить свою ношу. К счастью, у Азирафаэля хватило ума не брыкаться и не распускать крылья, он смиренно висел на плече Кроули, звенел цепями, и даже, как Кроули показалось, здорово веселился.

В полуденный летний зной на Адриановых террасах было пусто, слабый ветерок покачивал отцветшие вишни, едва слышно журчала вода, каскадами стекая в прудик, над которыми роилась едва заметная мошка. Было тихо, жарко и солнечно, но Кроули сумел найти тенистый уголок и устроился на мраморной скамье, привольно вытянув ноги. Ангел брезгливо выбросил в прудик расстегнутые кандалы и подвигал ухоженными белыми руками.

\- Не хочешь составить мне компанию? – спросил Кроули, с прищуром наблюдая за ним.  
\- Ужин? – обрадовался Азирафаэль, одернув тунику. – Я бы не отказался от молочного бара…  
\- Не совсем, - перебил Кроули. – Скажи, ты не подумывал перебраться куда-нибудь подальше отсюда?  
\- На север? – уточнил Азирафаэль, который никогда не страдал отсутствием сообразительности. – А что там?  
\- Честно говоря, язычники и непролазные леса, - пожал плечами Кроули.  
\- Звучит не очень завлекательно, - признался ангел. – Мне нравится местная кухня.  
\- Да, но подумай о несчастных заблудших душах, не знающих света и любви, - вкрадчиво проговорил Кроули. – Разве ты не хочешь принести им благую весть, ангел?

Азирафаэль заколебался, не так уж сильно он держался за Рим, как хотел показать, но не мог сдаться без боя.  
\- Несчастные души – это да… - неуверенно проговорил он. – Это, конечно, очень плохо… а что насчет письменности? У твоих язычников имеется письменность?  
\- Пишут письма, сам видел, - уклончиво ответил Кроули, который понятия не имел, как на самом деле обстоят дела, и теперь жалел, что не выяснил заранее. Соблазнить любопытного ангела какими-нибудь летописями было бы проще простого.

Азирафаэль взглянул на него скептически.  
\- Кулинария? – спросил он с интересом настоящего лакомки.  
Кроули поморщился.  
\- Молоко и мясо, - честно признался он. – Они не так давно открыли для себя огонь.  
Он был уверен, что после такого ангел категорически откажется покидать уютный обжитой Рим, с его деликатесами, термами и библиотеками, но к его удивлению Азирафаэль встрепенулся и сказал с искренним сочувствием:  
\- Бедняжки! Им определенно требуется толика цивилизации!  
Он задумался.

\- Подумай, сколько пользы ты принесешь в отсталой Британии, - принялся вкрадчиво уговаривать Кроули, стараясь не шипеть от нетерпения. – А местные теперь прекрасно справятся и без тебя, мы с тобой здесь больше не нужны…  
Азирафаэль нервно заламывал пальцы и с сомнением поглядывал на Кроули серыми глазами.  
\- Пожалуй ты прав, - наконец, проговорил он. – Однако… может, сначала поужинаем? Например, молочным барашком в медовом соусе? 

Кроули усмехнулся. Он не стал давить на ангела, зная, что тому нужно хорошенько обдумать. В глубине души Кроули уже предчувствовал, что Азирафаэль отправится с ним на север, раз уж тот настолько заскучал в Риме, что решил сдаться в рабство. При всем своем утонченном гедонизме и грешноватой склонности к уюту и комфорту, Азирафаэль не был лишен духа авантюризма… по крайней мере, Кроули не знал ни единого другого ангела, который был способен запросто отдать свой огненный меч людям.

\- Расскажи про своих язычников? – попросил Азирафаэль. – Какие они?  
Кроули пришлось замедлять шаг, чтобы поравняться с ангелом, который привык шагать с римской вальяжной неторопливостью. Тот еще и сложил ухоженные ручки на животе, как истинный патриций, не хватало лишь пышного лаврового венка на кудрях.

\- В основном, они прямые и честные, - сказал Кроули. – Любят воевать, зимой привязывают девственниц к соснам.  
Азирафаэль поперхнулся.  
\- Такие же люди, как и везде, - сказал Кроули, пожимая плечами, – амбивалентные.  
Словечко было модное, поэтому Кроули покосился на ангела – какое впечатление на того произвело, Азирафаэль благосклонно кивнул, кажется, Кроули действительно удалось его заинтересовать.

\- Да, и кстати, ангел мой, за тобой должок, – спохватился Кроули.  
Азирафаэль остановился и посмотрел круглыми от удивления глазами.  
\- Тебя ведь продавали, - пояснил Кроули. – Можно считать, что я тебя выкупил.  
Азирафаэль поморщился.  
\- Сам понимаешь, я мог бы достать столько золота, что хватило бы засыпать весь Рим, - сказал Кроули с неприятной улыбочкой. 

\- Кроули, я не знаю, что ты о себе возомнил, но надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я… - начал было возмущенный ангел, трепеща от гнева, но Кроули отмахнулся.  
\- Ничего мне от тебя не надо, - с ленцой сказал он. – Пока что.  
Азирафаэль сузил глаза.  
\- В таком случае, я предпочел бы расплатиться сразу, - кисло ответил он. – Не хочу быть ничем обязанным демону!  
\- Не переживай, дорогуша, я не затребую твою невинность, - с насмешкой проговорил Кроули, хотя его неприятно резануло подобное пренебрежение.  
Азирафаэль несколько минут всматривался в его лицо, потом расслабился и заулыбался.

\- Ты прав, Кроули, - вдруг сказал он. – Я забыл поблагодарить тебя. Очень мило с твоей стороны было прийти мне на помощь, ты такой добрый...  
Кроули зашипел на него так, что ангел отшатнулся.  
\- Никогда больше не поднимай эту тему! – резко сказал Кроули. – Я не добрый!  
Азирафаэль помолчал, потом нежно похлопал Кроули по руке и шепнул:  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
Кроули кривовато улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Итак, где мы будем ужинать перед тем, как отправимся в большое путешествие? – с предвкушением спросил Азирафаэль, не замечая, что так и держит Кроули под ручку, словно приятеля или любовника.


	3. Гнев

В трижды проклятых каменных замках было блядски холодно. Кроули, задумывая великое переселение на север, этот момент начисто упустил из виду, и его ничуть не оправдывало то, что такой холодной зимы он еще не помнил и даже предполагать не мог.  
Кроули никогда еще так сильно не мерз, и поэтому он всем своим черным и злобным существом ненавидел блядский Камелот, блядский поздний декабрь с его блядскими лютыми морозами, от которых сухо трещал воздух, и в кои-то веки - блядское человечество, которое зачем-то расползлось подальше от тропических широт и ухитрилось вполне неплохо существовать даже в таких условиях.

Кроули окинул мрачным взглядом выстывший пиршественный зал и поежился, заметив покрытую изморозью паутину, которая серебрилась между дальними колоннами.   
В больших каминах гудело пламя, но этого тепла не хватало на всех… впрочем, другие рыцари, разгоряченные от кислого вина, холода как будто не замечали: в воздухе звенели перебранки, пьяный хохот и ругательства, то и дело звякали позолоченные кубки, громыхали глиняные кувшины.   
Высоченный бородатый бритт, в грубой металлической короне на темных волосах, безо всякого стыда совокуплялся с рыжей девицей, подсадив ее на краешек стола. Кроули задумчиво посмотрел на их старания и перевел взгляд на ангела – тот, совсем притихший и чересчур напряженный, сидел напротив Кроули и почти не поднимал взгляда.

На счастливого виновника торжества ангел совсем не походил, а ведь он убедил ужасного Черного рыцаря подчиниться власти Артура, принес мир в разоренную войнами страну… и все же Азирафаэль выглядел так, словно вот-вот вскочит и заорет во все горло. Кроули подозревал, что если это случится – от замка останутся бесформенные руины, а благородные и храбрые рыцари круглого стола, на которых Кроули возлагал большие надежды, так и останутся погребенными под развалинами, не успев совершить выдающих подвигов.

Кроули оглянулся и убедился, что набравшиеся рыцари не обращают никакого внимания на все, что не являлось кувшином вина, остатками запеченного барашка или веселой служанкой. Он поднялся, неторопливо скользнул вдоль большущего круглого стола, и остановился позади ангела, с блаженным стоном подставив спину теплу из большого камина. Ангел, сволочь пернатая, ухитрился занять куда более комфортное место, видать, тяга к гедонизму текла в нем вместо крови. 

\- Скучаешь? – поинтересовался Кроули, склонившись к его уху.   
\- Отстань, прошу тебя, - резковато сказал Азирафаэль, не оглядываясь.  
Кроули бесцеремонно устроил подбородок на его закаменевшем плече.   
\- А почему мы такие грустные? – спросил он с насмешкой. – А почему мы не пируем?  
Ангел содрогнулся и отпихнул Кроули, обернулся и посмотрел таким бешеным взглядом, что Кроули моментально приготовился к драке. 

В этот момент бородач в короне разразился удовлетворенным уханьем, рыжая девица громко взвизгнула от шлепка по голому бедру, сползла со стола и одернула длинное платье сомнительной чистоты. Азирафаэль успокоился и с тоской взглянул на барашка, от которого остались только косточки, потом заглянул в пустой кубок, но пить не стал, видать местное кислое винцо ему тоже не пришлось по вкусу. 

\- Как ее зовут? – спросил Кроули, с интересом осмотрев девицу, которая пыталась приладить на рыжие волосы кованый венец.  
Кроули невольно симпатизировал рыжим людям, они вызывали у него куда большую любовь, чем все остальные.   
\- Не знаю, - безразлично сказал Азирафаэль. – Они называют ее «Белой феей», но я сомневаюсь, что это ее настоящее имя.  
\- Симпатичная, - одобрительно проговорил Кроули.  
\- Артуру нравится, - устало ответил Азирафаэль. – Этого достаточно.   
\- Не только ему, - отметил Кроули, увидев, что на девушку немигающим взглядом смотрит темноволосый рыцарь, сидящий недалеко от Артура. – А это кто?  
Азирафаэль повернул голову.

\- Ах, Ланселот, - равнодушно сказал он. – Хороший парень.  
\- Мда? – Кроули с предвкушением прищурился. – А мне кажется, что этот хороший парень станет причиной интересных событий, если не перестанет так пялиться на чужую женщину.  
Азирафаэль обернулся, в его серых глазах был такой холод, что Кроули невольно отшатнулся.  
\- Мы можем поговорить наедине? – настойчиво спросил Азирафаэль. – Я хотел бы сказать тебе несколько слов.  
У Кроули неожиданно свело желудок, то ли от плохого вина, то ли… Ангел был существо миролюбивое и наивное, но иногда даже он злился, и тогда Кроули невольно вспоминал, что Ангел Божий – это не только белые крылья и безукоризненные манеры, но еще и Божий Гнев, Божий Бич, а также Божий Пинок Под Зад. И, судя по всему, сейчас ангел был крайне зол, так что без пинков не обойдется.

\- Не боишься, что о нас подумают доблестные рыцари? – поддразнил он, пытаясь сообразить, как бы отвертеться от приватной беседы.  
\- Что мы мужеложцы, которым не терпится уединиться, - огрызнулся Азирафаэль. – И что? Все пьяны и всем наплевать!  
Кроули едва не прикусил язык, он не ожидал от ангела подобной прямоты и наплевательства.  
\- Кажется, наверху есть жилые комнаты, - вздохнул Кроули. – Правда, там чертовски холодно, так что будет лучше, если мы останемся здесь…  
\- Вот и прекрасно! – отрезал ангел и поднялся. – Пойдем, Кроули.

Выбраться из зала оказалось не так-то легко - подвыпившие рыцари устроили шумную драку, которую пришлось обойти. Кроули подумал, что в другом случае Азирафаэль бы вмешался, пытаясь помирить сэра Гавейна и сэра Оуэна, но теперь ангел промолчал. Кроули ловко схватил за шиворот любопытного мальчишку, который высунулся посмотреть, как рыцари машут кулаками, и непременно бы получил грубо сколоченным табуретом по голове. Кроули отодвинул его в сторону, но мальчишка почти не обратил на него внимания, на его грязной мордашке светился восторг, и конечно же, он снова высунулся, рискуя получить какое-нибудь занятное увечье, не совместимое с жизнью.

\- Мордред, иди к отцу! – резко сказал ангел, обернувшись.  
Мальчишка недовольно хныкнул, но убежал, то и дело оглядываясь. Кроули отметил, что его теплые одежки, перепачканные грязью и пылью, сшиты явно по фигуре, наверное, незаконнорожденный сын какого-нибудь приближенного к Артуру рыцаря. 

Ангел свернул в башню, где голодно завывал ветер, и зашагал по крутым ступенькам. Над его плечом, подсвечивая выщербленные ступени и пустые ниши для подсвечников, мерцал бледный голубой огонек. Кроули поежился и попытался целиком запахнуться в стеганку, которая, без сомнения, была жутко модной в этом столетии, но не очень-то помогала в условиях декабрьской стужи.  
Азирафаэль, видимо, хорошо знал замок – на очередном этаже решительно свернул, потом нырнул в темный проем и толкнул деревянную дверь, оббитую железом. Кроули, выдыхая пар, так торопливо шагал за ним, что едва не врезался в спину. Кроули совсем не улыбалось потеряться в каменном лабиринте, промерзшем до основания.

Они очутились в крошечной спальне, где ночевали, видимо, не особо знатные рыцари - помещалась лишь кровать, кое-как застеленная несвежим залатанным покрывалом, и сундук с облезшими остатками росписи. Из рассохшихся окон, покрытых морозными узорами, дуло. У Кроули едва не слиплись ноздри, когда он неосторожно вдохнул полной грудью.

\- Слушаю тебя со всем вниманием, мой драгоценный Белый Рыцарь, - издевательски проговорил Кроули, возможно, это прозвучало бы более издевательски, если бы у Кроули не стучали зубы, отбивая ритм, словно иберийские кастаньеты.   
Азирафаэль обернулся к нему – его глаза пылали ослепительным светом, губы кривились от гнева, и каждая кудряшка, казалось, была наполнена праведным негодованием.

\- Кроули! – рявкнул Азирафаэль, подступая ближе. – Это все твоя вина, мерзкий демон!  
\- Что? – изумился Кроули. – Я ничего не сделал!  
Он попытался вспомнить, что такого натворил за последнее время, чтобы Ангел настолько распсиховался.   
\- Я послушал тебя! – запричитал ангел. – Соблазнился твоими обольстительными речами! Переехал в эту глушь! Тут так сыро и холодно! Такие грубые нравы! Ужасно! Это ты виноват!  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
\- Я ведь тебя не держу, - заметил он. – Уезжай обратно.  
У ангела сверкнули глаза и сжались кулаки.

\- И куда же мне теперь ехать? – спросил он с ледяным спокойствием. – Рим разорен варварами, куда мне возвращаться, Кроули?   
\- Говорят, в Византии сейчас неплохо, - осторожно проговорил Кроули. – Там тепло…  
\- Там османы, - отрезал Азирафаэль.   
\- Ну, какое-то время византийцы еще побарахтаются, - сказал Кроули, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно утешительно.  
Азирафаэль прищурился.  
\- Никогда больше не послушаю тебя, - заявил он. – Ты Змий! Ты зло!  
\- Я же демон, - ухмыльнулся Кроули. - Чего ты ждал, святоша?  
Азирафаэль с шумом втянул воздух и пробормотал что-то вроде «простигосподи», а в следующую секунду перед лицом Кроули мелькнуло белое… похожее на ухоженную даже в таких условиях ладошку – и лицо взорвалось острой жаркой болью. 

Кроули зашипел – левая сторона лица горела от ангельской пощечины, во рту стоял привкус крови, в ушах звенело. Ангел моргал круглыми глазами и прижимал ушибленную руку к груди. Кроули осторожно ощупал лицо: он бы не удивился, начни кожа покрываться струпьями или отваливаться лоскутами, ангельский гнев - штука мощная, может и испепелить, однако, не считая ноющей челюсти и прикушенного языка, Кроули был относительно цел. Он покатал во рту и сплюнул на пол густую черную слюну - камень зашипел в том месте, куда она упала.

\- Ой, - жалобно проговорил ангел. – Кажется, я погорячился, прости.  
\- Я заслужил, - хрипловато сказал Кроули, отплевываясь кровью. – Чертова Британия у меня тоже в печенках сидит, зря мы сюда приехали.  
Ангел кивнул.  
\- Я планировал убраться отсюда, - задумчиво сказал он. – Но куда? Везде одно и то же, кризис, упадок и разруха… а Китай очень уж далеко.  
\- Куда-нибудь на юг, где теплее, - мечтательно проговорил Кроули. – Здесь так холодно, что я даже полинять не могу!   
Азирафаэль вдруг фыркнул и взглянул на него веселее.

\- Я соскучился по цветению апельсинов, - задумчиво сказал он. – А ты?  
Кроули с тоской взглянул на ледяную кровать, от которой так и веяло могильным холодом, и торопливо закивал.  
Ангел снисходительно хмыкнул.  
\- Мне пора возвращаться, - сказал он. – Сам знаешь, рыцари народ горячий, Артур в два счета натворит каких-нибудь дел, если за ним не присматривать. 

\- Как насчет маленького чуда напоследок? – торопливо сказал Кроули. – Крошечного. Малюсенького?  
Ангел удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Ты не мог бы согреть постель? – попросил Кроули. – Я хочу поспать.   
Азирафаэль уставился на него с недоумением, потом посмотрел на кровать, потом поежился. Видимо, он пришел к тому же мнению, что и Кроули - что эта постель станет ледяной гробницей для любого идиота, который будет настолько неосторожен, что заберется в нее.

\- Но зачем тебе спать? – удивился он.  
\- Просто сделай, - попросил Кроули, одновременно зевая и стуча зубами. – Иначе я вот-вот сожгу этот чертов замок дотла, я себя плохо контролирую… две линьки пропустил.  
Он виновато улыбнулся ангелу. Тот тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Знаешь, Кроули, иногда мне кажется, что за маленьким ребенком легче присматривать, чем за тобой, - проворчал Азирафаэль, отдернул стеганое покрывало в заплатках, и неохотно устроился на желтоватой льняной простыне, покрытой странными пятнами. – Забирайся, так и быть, согрею тебя.

Кроули не пришлось два раза упрашивать – он мигом проскользнул в постель, скинув ненужную человеческую одежду, слои ткани, которые не сильно-то грели, и обвился тугими кольцами вокруг ангела. От того шел ровный жар средиземноморского июньского солнца… то, что надо посреди умирающего декабря.   
Кроули блаженно зашипел, почти судорожно сжимая кольца, ангел закряхтел и деликатно похлопал Кроули по плоской голове, Кроули благодарно лизнул раздвоенным языком его теплую нежную руку. Ангел вздохнул и смирился со своей незавидной ролью грелки. 

\- Будь я проклят, если еще раз поддамся на твои уговоры, - беспомощно пробормотал он и почесал Кроули под челюстью.


	4. Уныние.

Городок был мертв.   
Людей в нем хватало, они бежали от самого Марселя, старые и молодые, женщины и мужчины – в церквях, в двухэтажных каменных домах и жалких лачугах, и прямо на улице, вповалку и поодиночке, в лохмотьях и дорогой одежде, в постелях, пропитанных заскорузлым потом и гноем, в канавах, с синими и черными опухшими лицами.  
Было тихо. Соленый ветер скрипел ставнями, в пригороде хором выли собаки, однако город молчал – мертвецы гнили на жаре, и не было никого, чтобы милосердно убрать трупы с палящего солнца. Даже мародеров, на которых Кроули уже насмотрелся, и тех не осталось. Умерли все.

Кроули сглотнул, - этот звук показался ему непристойно громким посреди царства смерти, - и ощутил себя ужасно одиноким и напуганным. Кроули не знал, как называется этот небольшой городок, он не посмотрел на бронзовую табличку, висящую на въезде, но в любом случае, это больше не имело никакого значения.   
От самого Марселя в деревнях и маленьких городках не осталось ни единой живой души, кроме стремительно дичающих собак. А впереди… Кроули не знал, сумеет ли найти хоть одно поселение, не затронутое чумой, или вся Европа уничтожена до последнего человека. 

Кроули вдруг явственно представил, что остался один-одинешенек на всей планете. Вроде бы кто-то говорил ему, что грядет конец света, но не в этом столетии, а попозже, Кроули смутно помнилось, что планировались какие-то акции устрашения человечества, но теперь… устрашать попросту было некого. Остался один Кроули и стаи бродячих псов.

Поднявшийся ветер швырнул ему в лицо сладковатый и тошнотворный запах разложения. Кроули запахнулся в плащ, машинально подтянув плотный шарф до самой переносицы. Запах накатывал со всех сторон, омерзительный и неотвязный, и напомнил Кроули, что Чума любит возвращаться по следам копыт своего коня, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих.   
С Чумой у Кроули всегда были напряженные отношения, да и оставаться в вымершем городе, в компании сотен трупов, ему совсем не хотелось, так что Кроули зашагал по улице, обходя столкнувшиеся телеги и переступая через тела, стараясь не задевать их даже краем плаща.

Далеко впереди, у выезда, Кроули вдруг увидел медленно бредущую белую фигурку, и вздрогнул от радости. Человек в белом плаще с трудом передвигал ноги и кажется, что-то нес в руках. Кроули обрадовался бы даже мародеру, - вдвоем лучше, чем одному, - так что поспешил и быстро догнал, заметив, что это вовсе не мародер, а монах-тевтонец.   
За секунду до того, как монах обернулся, Кроули растерянно успел подумать, что уже видел где-то эти светлые кудряшки и особенную выправку, присущую человеку миролюбивому и любящему вкусно покушать, но способному в любой момент схватить пылающий меч и воевать за добро и справедливость. 

\- Азирафаэль! – выдохнул Кроули, расплывшись в широкой улыбке.  
Ангел остановился и медленно повернулся, а Кроули смог рассмотреть его ношу - улыбка стекла с его лица, словно вода, в горле застрял колючий комок. 

Никогда еще Кроули не видел ангела таким – бледным от усталости, с неопрятной щетиной, которая золотилась на свету, с больными, глубоко запавшими глазами, окруженными синяками. Азирафаэль походил на свою бледную и плохую копию, потускневшую и печальную.

В руках он держал умирающего ребенка, мальчика лет пяти, хрипящего в спазмах, и стоило Азирафаэлю остановиться, как мальчик тоненько вскрикнул последний раз и затих навсегда. Азирафаэль тупо посмотрел на него, словно не понимая, откуда в его руках взялся мертвый ребенок, потом медленно опустился на колено и положил изможденное тельце на разогретую солнцем брусчатку.

\- Доволен? – тихо спросил он, не глядя на Кроули.  
Кроули не нашел слов поддержки и утешения и молча положил ладони ему на плечи, но Азирафаэль с отвращением отдернулся, сбросив его руки, и с трудом поднялся.   
\- Нужно уходить отсюда, - настойчиво проговорил Кроули. – Чума может вернуться, у него довольно паскудные привычки, а ты истощен, твое тело не переживет этой встречи.  
Азирафаэль взглянул на него розовыми от усталости глазами. Губы у него были воспаленные и обметанные лихорадкой.  
\- Изыди, демон, - только и сказал он, отвернулся и побрел прочь, пошатываясь в своем белом монашеском плаще, что висел на нем, как на скелете.  
Кроули от обиды закусил губу, но потом решил, что для ссор нынче неподходящее время, и поспешил вслед за ангелом.

\- Зачем вы его выпустили? – спросил он, догнав Азирафаэля. – Чья это была идея?  
Ангел остановился и взглянул на Кроули.   
\- Так это не твоя заслуга? – спросил он хрипло и недоуменно.  
\- Я не любитель мертвых городов! – рассердился Кроули. – Мне казалось, ты должен это знать… и я никогда не ладил с Всадниками, на мой вкус, они слишком грубо работают.  
Утомленное лицо Азирафаэля смягчилось, он зашагал медленнее, позволяя Кроули приноровиться к его шагу.

\- Как ты тут оказался? – спросил Кроули. – Что ты здесь делаешь?   
\- Я лечил, - коротко ответил Азирафаэль. – А ты?  
\- Я бежал, - признался Кроули. – От самого Марселя только смерть…  
Азирафаэль поморщился, но промолчал, казалось, он вот-вот рухнет без сил, но он упрямо шагал, и вскоре вымерший городок остался далеко позади.

\- Куда же ты идешь, ангел? – не выдержал Кроули.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся удивительно светлой и смиренной улыбкой.   
\- Я иду в Авиньон, - сказал он. – Хочу потолковать кое с кем… хочешь со мной?  
\- Не уверен, что смогу войти в резиденцию папы, - с горькой усмешкой сказал Кроули. – Как бы меня святостью не испепелило…  
\- Нет там никакой святости, - устало ответил ангел. – В том-то и дело.   
Он пошатнулся и едва не упал, Кроули вовремя подхватил его, подставив плечо, и оттащил с раскаленной дороги под густую сень деревьев.

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - встревоженно сказал Кроули.   
Азирафаэль помотал головой.  
\- Я не могу, - жалобно проговорил он. – Люди умирают.   
Кроули собирался ответить, что мертвый ангел ну никак не поможет спасению человечества, но тут он услышал далекий звук рога и насторожился.

Этот рог нельзя было перепутать с чем-то другим, он звучал так, словно его вырезали из кости смертельно больного животного и до краев наполнили тошнотворно булькающим и вонючим гноем. Рот, который выдувал из этого сатанинского рога звуки, принадлежал отвратительному, липкому, воспаленному и покрытому бубонами созданию, у которого были острейшие зубы, кромсающие все живое на своем пути.

\- Это Чума, - пробормотал Кроули, бледнея от отвращения и злости.   
Азирафаэль попытался сесть, Кроули бесцеремонно пихнул его в грудь, заставляя лечь обратно на траву.   
\- Если он тебя заметит – он тебя живо развоплотит, - сказал Кроули. – Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы воевать с ним, а я даже заступиться за тебя не смогу, меня неправильно поймут!  
Азирафаэль упрямо поджал губы и снова попытался сесть. Рог прозвучал ближе, от него дыбом вставали волоски и ныли зубы.  
\- Успокойся, блаженный идиот! – рассердился Кроули. – Я же о тебе забочусь!  
\- Иди ты! – выдохнул Азирафаэль и ценой неописуемых усилий поднялся на ноги. 

Его лицо стало серым, из ноздрей потекла кровь, обычная и красная, вполне человеческая. Азирафаэль зашатался и слепо вцепился в шершавый ствол, ломая ногти о его кору. И все же, в его лице, осунувшемся и больном, которое Кроули привык видеть сияющим и нежным, читалась истинно ангельская упрямая решимость стоять до конца.   
Кроули до Падения никогда не встречал Азирафаэля, но именно сейчас он увидел, каким Азирафаэль был на Небесах – ослепительным херувимом, бесстрашным воином с огненным мечом, созданием настолько целостным и могущественным, что Кроули ему и в подметки не годился… 

\- Прости меня, Господи, - вздохнул Кроули. – Хотя после такого ты меня точно не простишь!  
Он замахнулся и прицельно врезал ангелу в лицо – Азирафаэль охнул и шлепнулся на землю, разбрызгивая кровь из разбитого носа. Кроули навалился на него, - рог прозвучал совсем рядом, видать, Чума как раз въехал в городок, из которого они ушли, - ангел оказался костлявым и неудобным, слабо ворочался, больно бил локтями и бессильно пытался сбросить Кроули в сторону.

\- Я тебя спасаю, кретин ты перожопый! – прошипел Кроули, то и дело чувствительно получая по ребрам.   
Он едва успел распахнуть черные крылья во всю ширь и накрыть ими ангела, как Чума промчался мимо них, на белом коне, в сияющем венце, окутанный запахом мертвечины, но, к счастью, не остановился.   
Собачьи стаи на секунду взвыли совсем уж невыносимо. Кроули застонал, чувствуя, как от звука дьявольского рога выламывает каждое перо. Ангел под ним трясся всем телом, больно вцепившись Кроули в плечи, Кроули обвил его руками и ногами, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. 

Звуки рога растаяли вдали, потихоньку выветрилась вонь, в примолкшем лесу ожили птицы. Кроули сел, постанывая от боли – его крылья сочились гноем из открывшихся язв и воспаленных шишек, которые медленно-медленно рассасывались. Чума все-таки оставил подарочек – Кроули закусил руку до крови, чтобы не орать, чувствуя, как гниет основание крыльев и подламываются истончившиеся кости. 

\- Не смотри, - простонал он, когда ангел сел рядом. – Не трогай!  
Но, конечно же, тупой ангел не послушался и положил прохладную ладонь Кроули на лоб, милосердно пытаясь унять его страдания. Кроули всхлипнул от блаженства и позволил себе несколько минут чистейшего наслаждения – раны на крыльях быстро затягивались, Азирафаэль прижимался к нему и его нежные руки были такими холодными… Кроули в ужасе открыл глаза.   
Ангел смотрел в небо, завалившись спиной на побуревший, словно опаленный ствол приютившего их дуба. Из широко раскрытых серых глаз выкатились розовые слезинки, да так и превратились в жемчуг, не успев капнуть с подбородка.

\- Кретин, - простонал Кроули, сжав ангела в объятиях. – Что ты за кретин такой?!  
Он подышал в заострившееся бледное лицо, глупо надеясь, что простенькое чудо, которое срабатывало на мелких зверушках, сработает и на одном мертвом ангеле, но чуда не произошло. Кроули заскулил. Что-то капнуло на грязный белый плащ, поднялся дымок и тут же истаял. Кроули торопливо вытер мокрое лицо рукавом.   
Ангел, которого он сжимал в объятиях, словно возлюбленного друга, медленно испарялся, с тихим шуршанием превращался в звездный свет. Когда он окончательно исчез до самого последнего перышка, Кроули поднялся на ноги и хрипло откашлялся.

\- Встретимся в Авиньоне, - сказал он, надеясь, что ангел его услышит. – В твоих интересах добраться раньше, чем я скажу пару теплых слов этому вашему наместнику на земле, слышишь? Я с ним церемониться не стану, так и знай! Я по горло всем этим сыт!   
Листва дуба зашелестела от поднявшегося ветра, с ветки сорвался желудь и стукнул Кроули прямиком в макушку.   
\- Сам такой, - буркнул Кроули, у которого от облегчения даже коленки задрожали. – Тупой безмозглый бестолковый ангел! Я не просил у тебя такой жертвы! Я бы справился и сам!   
Второй желудь чуть не попал ему по носу, Кроули вовремя отшатнулся и погрозил вверх кулаком.

Он вышел на пустую дорогу, под палящее солнце, и побрел на север - через страну, охваченную ужасом и чумой.


	5. Жадность.

Кроули хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что книжный магазин – это всего лишь ширма, ангел вовсе не собирался продавать свои драгоценные книги, которыми был как-то грешновато одержим. Ангел попросту устроил библиотеку в центре Лондона, но только единственный читатель имел доступ к многовековым фолиантам и рукописям – он сам. 

Кроули прошел между книжных шкафов и полок, которые буквально трещали от нагрузки, и в полумраке споткнулся обо что-то маленькое, круглое и скользкое. Кроули наклонился, пошарил и поднял костяную заклепку от пенала для свитков. Он понятия не имел, где же сам пенал, а Азирафаэль громыхал чем-то в дальнем конце магазина. Спрашивать у него было бесполезно, да Кроули и побоялся – ангел стал совсем нервным с этим своим магазином, еще решит, что Кроули тронул его бесценные книжки… 

Кроули положил заклепку на полочку и даже подпрыгнул, когда полка с грохотом обвалилась. Тяжелые книги посыпались на пол, парочка больно саданула Кроули по ботинкам, но одну толстую книгу он все-таки успел поймать. Кроули выругался, наклонился поднять полку и замер, когда в поле его зрения попали начищенные ботинки Азирафаэля. Кроули медленно выпрямился, прекрасно осознавая, что позорно трусит - глаза у ангела были круглые и совершенно белые от бешенства.

\- Оно само! – брякнул Кроули, ощутив, что его вот-вот испепелят.  
Азирафаэль окинул взглядом разбросанные книжки и шумно вздохнул.  
\- Я все подниму! – пообещал Кроули, неосторожно схватил толстый липкий том и съежился, услышав подозрительный треск - обложка осталась у него в руках, а желтые хрупкие листы рассыпались по полу.  
Кроули всей душой, или тем, что у него было вместо нее, захотел провалиться в Ад. Он слышал дыхание ангела и боялся поднять на него глаза. 

\- Пожалуйста, уйди, - проговорил Азирафаэль после долгой паузы.  
Кроули выпрямился и смущенно протянул ему кое-как собранные страницы. Азирафаэль смотрел на него сощуренными глазами, словно на незнакомого и опасного демона.   
\- Я нечаянно, - сказал Кроули, силясь улыбнуться.   
Азирафаэль промолчал, но его враждебное молчание показалось намного страшнее крика. На окрики и негодование Кроули привык не обращать внимания, ангел был далек от распространенного образа благостного святоши, темперамент у него был похлеще, чем у многих демонов, так что на пасторального херувимчика Азирафаэль походил только светлыми кудряшками. Кроули знал, что ангел, при желании, может и больно сделать – кому угодно, даже демону. 

\- Да ладно тебе, - проговорил Кроули. – Это всего лишь книжка!  
Азирафаэль взглянул на листы на полу, потом почти вырвал у Кроули из рук пострадавший фолиант и резко проговорил:  
\- Вон! Изыди!   
\- Ты серьезно? – изумился Кроули.  
Ангел погладил книгу по обложке.   
\- Это бесценный кодекс, - жестко проговорил он, не глядя на Кроули. – А ты…  
Он поморщился, словно собирался выругаться, но не мог подобрать подходящих слов.

\- Грязный демон? – подсказал Кроули. – Совратитель человечества? Монстр?  
\- Ты сволочь, - сказал ангел. – Я знать тебя больше не хочу.  
Кроули от неожиданности прикусил язык. Азирафаэль молча наклонился и принялся собирать выпавшие листы, и по его напряженной спине Кроули понял, что ангел ему больше слова не скажет, еще и врежет распятием, если Кроули сунется помогать.

\- Ну счастливо оставаться, - язвительно проговорил Кроули, ощутив, что его от пяток до макушки затопило обидой. – Успехов, процветания твоему бизнесу…  
Азирафаэль не отреагировал. Кроули подождал немного, но ангел выпрямился и отошел, по-прежнему не обращая на Кроули никакого внимания, словно тот был пустым местом.   
Кроули, оказывается, так привык быть в фокусе его внимания, что ему стало холодно и по-настоящему одиноко, когда Азирафаэль перестал его замечать. У Азирафаэля теперь появился его книжный магазин, о котором он столько мечтал, и в каком-то демоне он не нуждался.

\- Я тоже в тебе не нуждаюсь, - вслух сказал Кроули. – Скучать не буду!  
Он вышел, громко хлопнув дверью, и немного подождал – не побежит ли ангел следом, но, конечно же, тот и не подумал. Кроули торопливо зашагал по темным и грязным улицам, кипя от бессильной злобы и обиды.   
Ноги сами вынесли его на берег Темзы, прямиком к мосту. Кроули задрал голову и несколько минут смотрел на старый замок, освещенный факелами и кострами, которые развели внутри караульные. Отличное место, чтобы спрятаться и зализать рану.   
Кроули решительно прошел Колыбельную башню, - никто его не заметил и не остановил, - и покрутил головой, выискивая уютное местечко, где можно надолго спрятаться. 

Камера в казематах, которую Кроули облюбовал, была тихая и на удивление теплая. Она находилась так глубоко под землей, что сюда почти не доносились звуки с поверхности, а солнечный луч никогда не добирался на такую глубину.  
Кроули скинул пальто на пол и скользнул чешуей по шероховатому камню, устраиваясь поудобнее. Тишина и мрак обступили его со всех сторон, потихоньку растворилась горькая обида, Кроули понял, что засыпает. Он подпихнул хвост поглубже в кольца, удобно устроил голову на самодельной подушке из смятого плаща и собственных изгибов, и заснул.

Кроули снились сны. Спать он по-настоящему любил и сны видел очень разные, иногда хорошие, иногда - так себе, а иногда даже кошмары: бесконечный полет вниз, боль в пылающих крыльях, кровь на руках и лице. К счастью, сны он быстро забывал, а кошмаров не боялся. Все, что могло болеть – отболело уже давно, тысячи лет назад.  
Так что он наслаждался покоем и сменяющимися сновидениями, и не проснулся, даже когда его камеру потревожили. По стенам, долгие годы не знавшим света, поползли слабые желтые пятна – кто-то шагал по вырубленным коридорам, держа над головой керосиновую лампу. Кто-то в длинном светлом пальто и с удивительно легкими шагами. 

Кроули не проснулся, но этот загадочный посетитель, которого не сопровождали тюремщики и стража, остановился именно у его камеры. Заржавевший замок долго не поддавался, скрипел и упирался, отчасти от старости, отчасти от чар, которые предусмотрительно наложил на него Кроули.   
В конце концов замок вспыхнул голубым пламенем и легко раскрошился, как кусок хлеба. Дверь медленно открылась с душераздирающим скрипом, стоячий сухой воздух заволновался, звякнула лампа, которую поставили на каменный пол и легкие шаги растерянно стихли.

\- Ты отлично спрятался, - с мягкой укоризной проговорил Азирафаэль. - Я все ноги сбил, пока сумел тебя разыскать… Кроули, хватит дуться!  
Он помолчал и присел на корточки, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
\- Кроули… ой, сколько пыли! Ты спишь, что ли?   
Ангел осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по седой змеиной шкуре, и там, где он касался, стирая осевшую за годы пыль, оказались черные гладкие чешуйки.

\- Кроули, ты спишь, - ошеломленно сказал Азирафаэль, словно не мог поверить своим глазам.   
Он помолчал несколько минут, бесцельно рассматривая пустую камеру, в которой, собственно, не было ничего, кроме огромной окаменевшей змеи на истлевших остатках тряпья, потом поднялся и растерянно почесал затылок.

\- Кроули, проснись, пожалуйста, - взмолился Азирафаэль. – Я не могу перевезти тебя через весь Лондон в таком виде!  
Он подождал, но змея даже не шелохнулась.  
\- Обидчивый… демон! – наконец злобно сказал Азирафаэль, сдержав ругательство лишь в последнюю секунду. – И что мне прикажешь с тобой делать? Кроули! Да, я погорячился, но ты тоже хорош! Знаешь, сколько времени мне пришлось собирать и подшивать Синайский кодекс?! Так что хватит изображать Ермунганда, пожалуйста! Просыпайся!  
Его голос несколько секунд бродил эхом между каменных стен, но быстро стих. Азирафаэль подождал несколько минут, потом огорченно всплеснул руками.

\- Как знаешь, Кроули! – заявил он, гордо вскинув голову. – Я ухожу! Можешь прятаться тут хоть до конца света!   
Он повернулся, поднял лампу и вышел с прямой спиной, и свет растаял вместе с ним.   
Потревоженный воздух медленно густел, заново наливаясь темнотой и наполняясь мертвой тишиной, но через несколько минут ангел вернулся.

\- Это просто смешно! – рассердился Азирафаэль. – Кроули, прекрати вести себя, как… как бог весть кто! Да, я немного переборщил и был груб, но ты должен меня простить!  
Он вдруг осекся и снова склонился над каменной змеей.  
\- Ты меня вообще слышишь? – спросил он, с опаской стирая пыль со змеиной морды. – Пожалуйста, только не кусайся…  
Ничего не произошло, статуя не ожила, Азирафаэль осмелел и погладил расслабленную, тяжелую змею по плоской голове.

\- Ладно, предположим, я виноват, - сказал он. – Вот, я признал это, ты доволен? Может, теперь ты соизволишь принять привычную форму?  
В тишине едва слышно потрескивала лампа и где-то очень далеко сменялись караульные Тауэра.  
\- Я сейчас совершенно точно уйду! – высоким от волнения голосом проговорил Азирафаэль. – Не могу же я целую вечность тебя уговаривать!  
Он взял лампу и сделал два шага к выходу.  
\- Я ухожу, Кроули! – заявил ангел. – Я не шучу, клянусь!  
Он и правда ушел, но змея так и не шевельнулась.

Кроули спал и теперь ему снился книжный магазин, оборудованный газовыми рожками. В книжном магазине пахло бумагой и чернилами, а еще ладаном, горькими апельсинами и перьями, в кофейнике варили какао, а на полочке стояли чашки. Кроули снился большой медный таз, наполненный горячей водой, в котором ангел, закатив рукава белой рубашки до локтей, старательно мыл щеткой большую вялую змею, а потом так же старательно протирал черные чешуйки куском сухой фланели.  
Кроули снилась корзинка – обычная ивовая корзинка, в какой носят яйца, цветы или пирожки, на дно постелили еще один кусок фланели, и бережно устроили матово-черную змею, и каким-то чудом она прекрасно поместилась в этой корзиночке. Кроули снилось тепло и мимолетные прикосновения, и еще мягкий свет газовых рожков, и книги, которые стояли на подоконнике и стопочками на полу, и на полках, и на письменном столе, и даже на полке для кружек.

Кроули спал - и однажды проснулся.   
Он ощутил, что ему нужна уборная, и что он бы не отказался поспать еще пять минуточек… но после уборной. Кроули зевнул и сонно осмотрелся – вокруг громоздились книги, кодексы с золотыми уголками, пеналы с папирусами и свитками, рукописи, какие-то раздерганные листы… Кроули знал только одно единственное место, где египетские, сирийские, римские и греческие трактаты так вольно соседствовали бы с ранними изданиями Библии и пьесами Шекспира. В любом случае, одно Кроули понял точно – он был в безопасности.  
Ну и еще он понял, что здесь не найдет даже самый завалящийся ночной горшок. Жопа-то у ангела несомненно была, Кроули столько раз на нее пялился украдкой, мечтая вонзить зубы в упругую ягодицу, но вот всяким низменностям, включающим в себя ночные горшки, ангел был чужд. 

Кроули потянулся, звонко хрустнул шеей и поплелся к дальней двери, старательно обходя высокие книжные стопки, норовящие рухнуть от легчайшей вибрации. Он очутился на маленьком балкончике внутри двухэтажного книжного магазина – внизу располагался причудливый лабиринт, составленный из битком набитых шкафов. Пахло старыми книгами, ладаном и какао.

Посетителей было немного: дама в светлом платье возле шкафа, зад у платья смешно оттопыривался. Впрочем, Кроули ничуть не удивился, люди были мастерами по придумыванию модных идиотизмов всякого рода, за это Кроули их и любил. Два джентльмена в странных шляпах листали журналы у окна. Какой-то кудрявый молодой человек с длинным коровьим лицом сидел в кресле, изящно закинув ногу на ногу, и держал опешившего ангела за руку. Кроули обратил бы на это пристальное внимание, да слишком уж сильно ему хотелось найти уединенное местечко.   
Все замерли и задрали головы, будто никогда не видели рыжего человека, но тут же неестественно обмякли, как шарнирные куклы, которым обрезали нитки. 

\- Кроули! – воскликнул шокированный Азирафаэль и вскочил на ноги.  
Кроули неторопливо спустился по лестнице. Ноги затекли от долгого сна и не очень-то его слушались, но все-таки он справился с крутыми ступеньками и решительно шагнул сквозь стену. Кроули чувствовал, что там, в соседнем магазине, находится уборная.   
Азирафаэль поспешил за ним, выхватил из воздуха плед и накинул Кроули на плечи, и только тогда до Кроули дошло, что он совершенно голый. Не то чтобы его это особо смутило… и все же он захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Азирафаэля.

\- Кроули, что ты там делаешь? – с удивлением спросил ангел.  
\- Ты хочешь посмотреть? – с сонной хрипотцой поинтересовался Кроули. – Или подержать?  
Он задумчиво взглянул на странное устройство с водяным бачком, но быстро сообразил, как им пользоваться. Все-таки, Кроули очень любил людей, они были большие молодцы по части выдумывания всяких полезных штук.

Ангел мялся под дверью и что-то бубнил, но когда Кроули громко застонал от удовольствия, а в фаянсовой чаше задорно зажурчала струйка - ангела словно ветром сдуло.   
Кроули, заметно повеселев, обнаружил небольшое тусклое исцарапанное зеркало и несколько минут рассматривал свое лицо – исхудавшее, пестрое от щетины, с всклокоченными медными волосами.

Ангел бродил между шкафами и заламывал пальцы. Он остановился, увидев Кроули, и несмело улыбнулся.  
\- Я еще посплю, - сказал Кроули, зевая. – Ты не против?  
Ангел помотал головой.  
\- Кроули! – выдохнул он, заметно нервничая. – Мне так жаль, что я наговорил тебе лишнего! Надеюсь, ты не держишь на меня зла.  
Кроули поскреб затылок, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем они с ангелом говорили, перед тем как он лег спать. 

\- А, - легкомысленно сказал он и отмахнулся. – А какой сейчас год?  
\- Восемьдесят шестой, - ответил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули помолчал.  
\- А век? – осторожно уточнил он.  
\- Девятнадцатый, - сказал ангел.   
Кроули кивнул.  
\- А кто этот молодой человек? – ревниво спросил он, не утерпев, и кивнул в сторону застывшего кудрявого джентльмена.  
\- Это мой приятель, - немного смутился ангел. – Его зовут Оскар… хочешь с ним познакомиться?  
\- Потом, - ответил Кроули, зевая. – Пойду прилягу.

Когда он поднялся по лестнице, поддерживая спадающий плед, ивовая корзинка, в которой он проспал почти век, исчезла – на ее месте оказалась длинная софа на крупных львиных ножках, оббитая красным бархатом.   
Кроули накрылся пледом и зевнул, он ощутил, что ангел присел рядом и заботливо поправляет плед, но не стал открывать глаза. 

\- Что вообще происходит? – сонно спросил Кроули. – Что-нибудь интересное?   
\- Нет, все хорошо, - чопорно ответил Азирафаэль. – Ну… как обычно.  
\- Наполеон? – вспомнил Кроули.   
\- Забудь о нем, - ответил Азирафаэль после паузы.  
\- Жаль, он мне нравился, - пробормотал Кроули.  
\- Кстати, ты будешь в восторге! – вдруг оживился ангел. – Они придумали самотыки!  
Кроули приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Кого? – ошалело спросил он.  
У него возникли догадки, но он сомневался, что правильно понял.   
\- Ну само… самодвигающиеся колесницы без лошадей, - смутился ангел. – Я не очень понимаю, как эти штуки работают, но тебе наверняка понравится! Пахнут они поистине адски!  
Кроули кивнул и решил, что когда проснется окончательно, первым делом поинтересуется этим занятным новым изобретением. Он почти заснул – и вздрогнул, когда ангел дернулся всем телом.  
\- Самодвиги! – воскликнул ангел, хлопнув себя по лбу. – Авто… автомобили, кажется.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Кроули. – Просто замечательно.   
Он поерзал, уткнулся носом во что-то теплое и мягкое, пахнущее выпечкой и корицей, и заснул.


	6. Похоть.

Кроули сначала брякнул «Можешь пожить у меня», а потом сообразил, что спальня у него всего одна, и кровать одна, и даже подушка на этой кровати одна, так что ангел может понять все это неправильно, как будто Кроули его принуждает к чему-то…   
Он не успел толком испугаться тех слов, что вырвались, потому что ангел взглянул на него скептически и привычно поморщился, как и всегда, когда был не согласен или считал что-либо неприемлемым для своего достоинства. 

Кроули понял, что ангел не согласится, и успокоился. То есть, на самом деле он, конечно, огорчился, потому что… сколько можно отрицать очевидное? Шесть тысяч лет они были знакомы, шесть тысяч лет дружили с переменным успехом, так что раз в эти гребаные шесть тысяч лет можно было принять дружеское приглашение и дружески переночевать у лучшего друга!  
Но Кроули умел держать лицо, тем более его временно утешало дешевенькое вино, он даже поддержал разговор, решив отложить на потом горькое разочарование.

\- Что будешь делать? – спросил Азирафаэль, устроившись на соседнем сиденье в автобусе.   
Кроули пожал плечами, всматриваясь в темноту за стеклом.  
\- Лягу спать, - сказал он. – Я очень устал сегодня.  
Ангел негромко засмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, пожалуй, и я тоже, - сказал он. – Мне кажется, сейчас это необходимо нам обоим.   
\- Я думал, ты никогда не спишь, - удивился Кроули.  
Азирафаэль взглянул на него искоса.  
\- Нет, ну почему же, - проговорил он. – Иногда сплю… это полезно для работы мозга.  
Он улыбнулся ангельской улыбкой, ослепительной и доброй, как будто не было этого кошмарного дня, Конца Света, смертей и ужасов.

Кроули молчал и думал о книжном магазине, выгоревшем дотла. Если ангелу было куда приятнее провести ночь на пепелище, чем в компании демона… наверное, надо было уже сделать какие-то выводы. Хотя бы перестать надеяться, черт возьми! 

\- … что такое? – удивленно спросил он, когда ангел больно ткнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Я уже в третий раз спрашиваю, у тебя есть горячая вода? – терпеливо проговорил Азирафаэль. – Я хотел бы принять душ.  
\- Э-э, наверное, - растерялся Кроули.  
Горячая вода была у него всегда, когда ему этого хотелось. Он просто поворачивал кран – и пожалуйста, в ванну хлестал кипяток, запотевали зеркала, в воздухе клубился пар… Кроули даже не знал, что горячей воды может не быть.

\- Это замечательно! – обрадовался Азирафаэль, оттянул бабочку, а потом и вовсе стащил ее.   
\- Так ты поживешь у меня? – дрогнувшим голосом уточнил Кроули.  
Ангел заморгал.  
\- Ну… да, - смутился он. – А что? Твое предложение больше не в силе? Ох! Прости, я не подумал…  
\- В силе! – рявкнул Кроули так, что проснулись немногочисленные пассажиры ночного автобуса.   
Азирафаэль даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности и тихо засмеялся.  
\- Ох, отлично, - он нежно положил ладонь на руку Кроули. – Спасибо, мой дорогой, это очень мило с твоей стороны.  
Кроули растерянно улыбнулся.

Шесть тысяч лет он бился лбом в глухую стену… и готов был биться столько же, и даже больше, лишь бы изредка его вот так брали за руку, лишь бы ангел улыбался ему и смотрел своими серыми глазищами, в которых мерцали золотые звезды.   
«Интересно, - подумал Кроули. - А насколько хорошо он все понимает, такой умный и такой наивный?».

Когда Кроули ночевал в своей лондонской квартире, он спал в шелковой пижаме - конечно же черной и конечно же стильной… по крайней мере, Кроули так считал.  
Но Азирафаэль вышел из ванной, весь окутанный клубами пара и сладко пропахший кокосово-ванильным шампунем, и уставился на Кроули с таким изумлением, словно увидел призрака. Впрочем, призраку он бы меньше удивился, пожалуй.  
Кроули, в свою очередь, с трудом сдерживал смех – Азирафаэль не придумал ничего лучше, чем сотворить льняную белую ночную рубашку елизаветинской эпохи – с кружевами у ворота и на подоле. Азирафаэль вскинул брови, заметив гримасу на лице Кроули.

\- Что? – спросил он. – Что-то не так?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что такое давно не носят? - поинтересовался Кроули.   
Азирафаэль пожал плечами.  
\- Да? Какая жалость, - сказал он. – Мне нравится. Очень удобно!  
Кроули закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, модные привычки ангела порой ставили его в тупик.

\- Прошу, устраивайся, - сказал он, кивнув в сторону кровати.  
Азирафаэль чинно сел на краешек постели и заметил единственную подушку.  
\- А ты? – спросил он, взволнованно поглядывая на Кроули.   
\- О, я посплю на потолке, - сказал Кроули. – Не буду тебе мешать.  
\- Нет, что ты! – Азирафаэль даже вскочил на ноги. – Это я не хочу тебе мешать.  
Он оглянулся.  
\- Кровать ведь большая, - проговорил Азирафаэль, запинаясь. – Думаю, мы прекрасно поместимся.   
Он схватил подушку, встряхнул ее - и она раздвоилась, превратившись в две совершенно одинаковые подушки в одинаковых белых наволочках. Азирафаэль аккуратно положил подушки в изголовье, Кроули помялся, но все-таки устроился с другой стороны, сунув ноги под выделенную ему половину одеяла. 

В спальне сделалось темно и тихо. Азирафаэль мерно дышал, чуть посапывая, Кроули смотрел в потолок и не мог заснуть, несмотря на усталость. Он решил подождать еще несколько минут, пока ангел точно не погрузится в глубокие сновидения, и тогда прикоснуться к нему, погладить по рукам, прижаться щекой к его груди, а утром все можно будет списать на нелепую случайность. 

Кроули медленно повернулся на бок, стараясь не шуршать, осторожно прикоснулся к плечу Азирафаэля - и замер, услышав отчетливый смешок. Ангел приоткрыл глаз и повернул голову.  
\- Долго ты ждал, - сказал он совершенно не сонным голосом, впрочем, скорее веселым, чем сердитым.  
Кроули сглотнул.   
\- Шесть тысяч лет, - проговорил он, прекрасно понимая, что ангел имеет в виду вовсе не эту ночь, по крайней мере, не только ее.   
Азирафаэль тоже повернулся на бок, и уставился на Кроули почти в упор, так они и лежали, нос к носу, молча рассматривая друг друга. 

\- Кажется, я понял, что означает последнее предсказание, - медленно проговорил Азирафаэль.  
\- Что мы должны познать друг друга? – с надеждой спросил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, и засмеялся еще громче, увидев разочарование на лице Кроули. – Я тебе потом расскажу.  
\- Почему потом? – удивился Кроули. – Думаешь, у нас так много времени в запасе?  
\- Думаю, сейчас надо сделать кое-что другое, - уклончиво ответил ангел.  
Кроули не успел ничего сообразить, как Азирафаэль придвинулся вплотную и погладил Кроули по щеке.  
\- Мой дорогой, ты ведь позволишь? – прошептал Азирафаэль, почти прикасаясь губами к губам.  
Кроули торопливо закивал. Он был слишком ошеломлен тем, что сбывается его самое горячее желание за долгие тысячелетия, и даже не думал возражать. 

Ангел уложил его на спину и перекатился сверху, он был довольно тяжелый и неожиданно напористый для безгрешного божьего создания. По крайней мере, пижамные штаны он сдернул с Кроули быстрее, чем тот успел сказать: «Господи помилуй, святоша, где ты этого набрался».

\- У тебя что-то было когда-нибудь? - спросил Кроули, охотно подставляясь под прикосновения нежных и сильных пальцев.  
\- Что-нибудь когда-нибудь было, - невозмутимо ответил ангел. – А у тебя?  
Кроули фыркнул.  
\- Я демон искушения на минуточку, - возмущенно проговорил он и захлебнулся стоном, когда ангел припал губами к его горлу.  
\- А я… у меня был Оскар, - сказал ангел, прервавшись. – Недолго.   
Кроули зашипел, Азирафаэль спохватился.  
\- Но мой милый, ты же спал! - сказал он, как будто это его оправдывало. 

Кроули, не придумав ничего лучше, нащупал под одеялом и ночной рубашкой упругую аппетитную задницу, и больно ущипнул. Ангел захихикал, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Кроули подумал, что ему здорово недоговаривают, судя по уверенным прикосновениям и ласкам, у Азирафаэля было куда больше опыта, чем какой-то Оскар, но Кроули решил, что не хочет об этом знать.

Под одеялом было жарко и тесно. Кроули сталкивался локтями и коленями с ангелом, то пытаясь выскользнуть из-под него, то наоборот, бездумно цепляясь в попытке вплавиться всей кожей. С Азирафаэля капал пот, собираясь на кончике носа и срываясь тяжелыми поблескивающими каплями – Кроули в какой-то момент растерял последний стыд и принялся его слизывать, Азирафаэль глухо застонал, упираясь лбом в пылающий лоб Кроули. 

Кроули никогда еще не занимался плотским развратом так нелепо – в темноте, под одеялом, в перекрученной пижаме, то и дело путаясь коленями в задранной ночной сорочке, плавая в поту, вздрагивая от боли, потому что даже в постели ангел оставался Бичом Божьим, и вскрикивая от удовольствия, потому что Азирафаэль был куда больше, чем просто ангелом. Никогда еще плотский разврат не был таким сладким и не приносил столько удовольствия. Кроули подумал было, что это из-за любви, и тут же испугался своих мыслей. 

Ангел стиснул его, лихорадочно целуя в губы и щеки, навалился, вжимая в постель, очень тяжелый, мокрый и подрагивающий, тяжело дышал прямо в ухо, почти всхлипывал от пережитого, пока не затих. Кроули обнимал его руками и ногами, вцепившись, словно утопающий, потом шумно втянул запах их общего жаркого пота и остывающей страсти. Попросту говоря, в спальне невыносимо пахло первоклассным сексом, который закончился первоклассными оргазмами.

Азирафаэль приподнялся и с волнением посмотрел на Кроули.  
\- Как ты, милый? – спросил он.   
\- О, как ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой! – принялся декламировать Кроули, ухмыляясь до ушей. – Глаза твои голубиные под кудрями твоими, волосы твои как стадо коз, сходящих с горы Галаадской…   
Азирафаэль закатил глаза и громко фыркнул.

\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, дорогой, - сказал он.  
\- Два сосца твои – как двойни молодой серны, - не унимался Кроули. – Пасущиеся м-ф-ф!  
Азирафаэль, пробормотав «Господи Боже, ты просто невыносим», зажал ему рот ладонью. Кроули утихомирился, напоследок быстро поцеловав пальцы.   
Азирафаэль выбрался из разворошенной постели, старательно одернул измятую ночную сорочку, потом с легким осуждением посмотрел на Кроули, но тот и не думал шевелиться – Кроули развалился в самой удобной позе и блаженствовал, ничуть не стесняясь частичной наготы.

\- Нам нужно поменяться сторонами, - проговорил Азирафаэль.  
\- Прости? – переспросил Кроули. – Мне послышалось, что ты предлагаешь что-то совершенно чокнутое.   
\- Нам нужно поменяться сторонами, - терпеливо сказал Азирафаэль. - Сменить сущности.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Кроули. – Всегда хотел побыть утконосом.  
Азирафаэль снова закатил глаза. Кроули вдруг сел.

\- А-а-а, - протянул он, сообразив, на что намекает ангел. – Вот оно что…  
\- Самое худшее наказание, которое для нас могут придумать – это не разлука и не изгнание, - тихо проговорил Азирафаэль. – Полное и окончательное уничтожение, так что…  
\- Да, - задумчиво сказал Кроули. – Похоже на то.  
Он с прищуром посмотрел на Азирафаэля.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь?   
Азирафаэль подумал.

\- До утра мы можем еще раз познать друг друга, - сказал он с улыбкой. – А потом… попробуем поменяться сущностями.  
\- Продано! – торопливо сказал Кроули и громко хлопнул по подушке. – Но при одном условии!  
Ангел вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
\- Скажи «трах»? – попросил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль покраснел. Кроули осклабился в лучших традициях демонов-искусителей.

\- Скажи «мы трахнемся», - развеселился он. – Давай, это просто словечко!  
\- Не понимаю, чем тебя не устраивает то, что я сказал, - возмутился ангел.  
\- Так уже давно не говорят, - отмахнулся Кроули.  
\- Я говорю, - упрямо ответил ангел, полыхая алыми щеками.   
Кроули подался к нему, обвил за бедра и уткнулся лицом в живот.  
\- Ну скажи! – затребовал он, посмеиваясь. – Сделай приятно старой змеюке!  
\- Дорогой мой, если позволишь, я сделаю тебе приятно другим способом, - чопорно ответил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули попытался укусить его через сорочку и захихикал, получив легкий игривый подзатыльник.  
\- Лицемер ты белоперый, - сказал он, отстранившись.   
Он собирался добавить еще пару эпитетов, но Азирафаэль наклонился и взял обеими ладонями его лицо. Хватка у него была нежная, но очень сильная, Кроули заподозрил, что не сумеет вырваться, если ангел этого не захочет. 

\- Кроули, - проникновенно сказал Азирафаэль, глаза у него блестели от смущения и веселья, а скулы вновь покраснели. – Я тебя…  
Он сделал крошечную паузу, выдохнул и закончил:  
\- Выебал… и с удовольствием сделаю это еще раз до рассвета, только придержи свой ядовитый язык.  
Кроули замер с открытым ртом. Азирафаэль искренне рассмеялся, рассматривая шокированное лицо Кроули, временно потерявшего дар речи.

\- Ну так что? - поддразнил ангел. – Мы продолжим любить друг друга или ты желаешь еще что-либо узнать о моем лексиконе? Я букинист, Кроули, я знаю много слов.   
Кроули закивал, насколько ему позволяли ладони, нежно поглаживающие его виски, и как только его отпустили, он бухнулся на спину и бесстыдно, с торопливой жадностью раздвинул ноги.


	7. Зависть.

Азирафаэль открыл холодильник. Холодильник, к слову, не был включен в сеть: Кроули как-то не озаботился этим, а когда Азирафаэль, интереса ради, спросил у Кроули – понимает ли тот, как работает электричество, Кроули немного смутился и промямлил про эбонитовую палочку, которую нужно потереть, потом глаза у него вспыхнули, он совсем по-змеиному подкрался к Азирафаэлю и потер. Правда, это была не совсем палочка, и уж точно не эбонитовая, но Азирафаэль не возражал, и тему электричества они закрыли. 

Холодильник был набит клубникой, лишь на дверце стояли выдохшиеся бутылки с недопитым вином, на нижней полке, между пластиковыми контейнерами с клубникой, приютилась одинокая полупустая бутыль молока, а на самой верхней полке прятался нетронутый торт. Азирафаэль усмехнулся, вытащил пару крупных сладких ягод и отправил в рот.

Ему было приятно от проявленной заботы, но вместе с тем и сильнее накатило странное чувство тревоги, которое посещало его все чаще с тех пор, как они с Кроули начали жить на два дома. Кроули что-то мучило или он затеял что-то недоброе, Азирафаэль знал его слишком долго и с одного взгляда мог определить, что Кроули определенно несчастлив. Возможно, Кроули разочаровало то подобие отношений, которые они пытались строить, или он потерял интерес, добившись чего хотел…  
\- Нет, ничего подобного, - пробормотал Азирафаэль. – Не может быть!  
Он осознал, что меряет большими шагами гостиную Кроули, прихватив по рассеянности коробку с клубникой, и клубники осталось на самом донышке, а пальцы перемазаны соком.

Нет, что бы Кроули ни затеял, это совсем не походило на потерю интереса… если подумать, то в их многолетних отношениях вообще ничего не поменялось, наоборот, добавились новые интересные занятия и ласки. Быстрые небрежные поцелуи в плечо. Холодильник с клубникой. Пикники в Гайд-парке. То, чем они занимались в машине Кроули. И то, с какой негой Кроули утром сползал с кровати, помятый, взъерошенный и страшно довольный, живое воплощение греха.   
Азирафаэль прижал ладонь к горящей щеке. 

Он сосредоточился, пытаясь найти Кроули, потому что кроме приятных и счастливых воспоминаний, были и странные, которые беспокоили Азирафаэля: то, как Кроули иногда замолкал на полуслове и норовил уйти, пряча глаза; беспомощное и какое-то злое выражение его лица, когда он трогал крылья Азирафаэля. И те случаи, когда Азирафаэль просыпался, - он потихоньку пристрастился изредка спать два-три часа до рассвета, - а Кроули сидел на кровати, обняв себя за колени, и смотрел на него немигающим змеиным взглядом. В этом было нечто тревожное и, откровенно говоря, жутковатое.

Кроули обнаружился совсем рядом – Азирафаэль ощутил бы его где угодно, даже на другом конце земного шара, но Кроули находился чуть ли не за стенкой… определенно в Лондоне, и возможно, на соседней улице. Азирафаэль подхватил плащ и отправился на поиски.  
Он с удивлением понял, что по-настоящему боится – боится услышать от Кроули, что им надо временно разойтись, или разойтись вообще и больше не сталкиваться. Азирафаэль не мог придумать, с чего бы Кроули захотел уйти, но страх уже заполз в душу, обнаружив лазейку, и потихоньку распускал склизкие щупальца, заполняя каждую пору.

Кроули сидел в сквере, закинув ногу на ногу, и рассеянно крошил булочку голубям. Сквер был совсем крошечный: две аллеи, которые сходились крестом, маленький бронзовый фонтан с памятной табличкой, который к тому же не работал, и три скамейки, одну из которых как раз занимал Кроули. Азирафаэль не знал, как называется скверик, возможно, это было написано на табличке, но ему на самом деле было все равно, главное, что Кроули поднял голову, взглянул на него и улыбнулся бледным подобием своей привычной широкой острозубой ухмылки.

\- Привет, - вежливо сказал Азирафаэль.   
\- Привет, - отозвался Кроули.   
Азирафаэль открыл рот, собираясь выдать что-нибудь стандартное из списка приемлемых тем, например «Хорошая погода сегодня» или там «Как греховно ты выглядишь, новый одеколон?», однако потом он увидел уставшее и расстроенное лицо Кроули, и сразу перешел к делу:  
\- Кроули, что происходит?  
Кроули вздрогнул и уронил булочку, голуби налетели на нее сизым ураганом и утащили в мгновение ока. 

\- А что происходит? – спросил Кроули, прикидываясь непонимающим.  
\- Да, именно это я и спросил, - согласился Азирафаэль.  
Кроули помолчал.  
\- Не думаю, что могу тебе рассказать, - наконец с горечью проговорил он.  
Азирафаэль сел рядом и взял его за руку.  
\- А кому еще, кроме меня? – логично спросил он. – Кроули, ты ведь сам говорил, что мы на нашей стороне, я на твоей, а ты – на моей.  
\- Ты со мной больше никогда не будешь разговаривать! - перебил его Кроули и невольно съежился.   
Азирафаэль заглянул ему в лицо, Кроули старательно отводил взгляд.

\- Ты собираешься меня искусить, чтобы я пал? – спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- Что? Нет! – ужаснулся Кроули и наконец-то взглянул на него.  
\- Ты… - Азирафаэль задумался. – Ты меня не любишь? Для тебя это все было развлечение?  
Кроули молча помотал головой. В рыжих волосах то и дело вспыхивали искры, зрачки сузились в тонкие острые иголки. 

\- Ты собрался… подарить меня другим демонам, когда наиграешься? – предположил Азирафаэль.  
\- Это у тебя такие фантазии? – съязвил Кроули. – Занятно.  
\- Я больше не могу придумать ничего ужасного, - признался Азирафаэль. – Ты снова испортил какую-нибудь книгу в моем магазине?  
Кроули кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, - ответил он.  
\- Тогда что? – не выдержал Азирафаэль. – Что тебя гложет?  
\- Я тебе завидую, - вздохнул Кроули. – Это меня пугает и расстраивает.  
Азирафаэль помолчал, Кроули машинально утер ладони об узкие черные джинсы.

\- Я не понимаю, - признался Азирафаэль. – Чему ты завидуешь?  
\- Белые крылья, - принялся перечислять Кроули, загибая пальцы. – Благодать. Способность любить, крылья белые…  
\- Ты это уже говорил, - автоматически заметил Азирафаэль.   
Кроули поморщился.   
\- Я демон, - с горечью сказал он. – А ты глупый и наивный ангел… ты мне доверяешь! Ты даже спишь в моем присутствии! Я мог с тобой что угодно сделать!   
\- Но ведь не сделал ничего плохого, - заметил Азирафаэль.   
\- Хотел, - признался Кроули. – Какая-то часть меня по-прежнему ненавидит всех ангелов… она маленькая, но она есть.   
Азирафаэль молчал. Кроули поник.

\- Пойдем домой, - наконец сказал Азирафаэль. – Я буду на тебя кричать, так что лучше не впутывать посторонних в нашу личную жизнь.  
Кроули неохотно поднялся и оглянулся. Кроме них и голубей в сквере никого не было.  
\- Кстати, как тебе клубника? – рассеянно спросил Кроули. – Если тебе не нравится, я найду другую.  
Азирафаэль помотал головой - клубника была вкусная, Азирафаэль ничего против нее не имел. 

Он искоса посматривал на помрачневшего демона и размышлял. Демоны и правда были лишены божьей любви, да и любви в принципе, способности ощущать и понимать ее, и дарить в ответ… по крайней мере, так Азирафаэлю всегда говорили.   
Кроули же делал все наоборот: о любви он не говорил, выразительно морщил нос во время трогательных сентиментальных моментов… но его поступки буквально вопияли о другом - клубника, например, и то, как благоговейно он мыл Азирафаэлю волосы, предоставив в его распоряжение свою прекрасную мраморно-хромированную ванную. Старательный массаж ног, который Кроули почему-то заканчивал губами и языком. Старые редкие книги, которые он изредка приносил, умалчивая о том, где и как их добыл. Загородные прогулки с корзинкой для пикника и складным барбекю. Мелочи, взгляды и прикосновения, которые складывались в однозначную картину. Кроули считал, что не может любить… но никто так не любил Азирафаэля, за исключением Господа, конечно, как этот рыжий демон.

\- Ну давай, начинай, - проговорил Кроули, расхлябанно шлепнувшись на свой любимый диван. – Ты всегда знал, что мне нельзя доверять, плохая была идея… что у тебя там еще накопилось?  
Улыбка у него была жестокая и какая-то несчастная. Азирафаэль сообразил, что если Кроули не остановить, он будет говорить злые и ранящие вещи, причем, ранящие в первую очередь его самого.  
\- Я доверяю тебе больше всех, дорогой, - спокойно сказал Азирафаэль. – И это была чудесная идея.  
\- Ну вот… - сказал Кроули и осекся, уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Ты совершенно прав насчет любви, - проговорил Азирафаэль. – Я ее ощущаю каждую секунду… можно сказать, это моя работа – разбираться в любви.   
Он подошел к Кроули, положил ладонь на колючую щеку и нежно погладил.  
\- Ты скорее язык себе откусишь, чем признаешься, милый, - мягко сказал Азирафаэль. – Но ты любишь меня, я это знаю. Всегда знал.  
Кроули вдруг вспыхнул.  
\- Всегда знал? – процедил он, сузив глаза. – Тогда чего ты мне тысячелетиями голову морочил, святоша?!  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами.  
\- Нам и так было хорошо, - сказал он. 

\- Я хотел отрезать твои крылья, пока ты спал! – сказал Кроули с вызовом, когда Азирафаэль отошел за вином. – Всю ночь на тебя смотрел и представлял.  
Азирафаэль, вопреки его надеждам, не испугался и не смутился.   
\- Не отрезал, - резюмировал он. – Почему?  
Кроули задумался.  
\- Мне стало больно, - вдруг сказал он, неожиданно, кажется, даже для себя. – Я представил, что ты проснешься и увидишь повсюду перья, и поймешь, что я тебя предал, и…  
Он даже захлебнулся от волнения.  
\- Я подумал, как тебе будет больно, и мне самому стало больно, - беспомощно закончил Кроули. – Я не знаю, что это такое.   
Азирафаэль улыбнулся.  
\- А я знаю, - только и сказал он, наклонился и поцеловал Кроули в макушку. 

\- И что же, мы просто так через это переступим? – спросил Кроули, наблюдая, как Азирафаэль допивает вино. – Считаешь, что этого достаточно?  
\- Ну, - сказал Азирафаэль, подумав. – Я слышал кое-что о британских методах воспитания... так что снимай штаны, мой милый.  
Кроули уставился на него с недоверчивым шоком.   
\- Ты шутишь? – с шипением спросил он.   
Азирафаэль решительно устроился на диване и похлопал себя по коленям.   
\- Я жду, Кроули, - напомнил он.   
\- Ты серьезно! – восхитился тот и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Если я правильно помню, в британских школах во время воспитательной порки заставляют читать «Отче наш», - сказал Азирафаэль. – Но я боюсь, что ты загоришься, так что обойдемся без этого.  
\- Я очень зол, - признался Кроули. – И очень возбужден!  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся. 

Кроули принялся раздеваться - пальцы у него дрожали, пуговицы рубашки плохо поддавались, но Азирафаэль его не торопил. Наконец обнаженный Кроули, загорелый и жилистый, напряженный, как хлыст, выпрямился и подошел к дивану.  
\- Знаешь, я не удивлен, что смертные не могут тебя раскусить, - проговорил он срывающимся от предвкушения голосом. – Но иногда я тоже забываю, что за этими кудряшками и шотландкой скрывается порядочная сволочь!

Его речь имела бы куда больший успех, если бы Кроули не колотило от возбуждения. Азирафаэль согласно покивал - в принципе, с оценкой Кроули он был согласен, Азирафаэль никогда этим не кичился и никогда не выпячивал, но многие забывали, что он был не просто каким-то там ангелом из сонмища небесного, а херувимом, Божьим Светом, Божьим Мечом, Божьим Стражем и Божьим Гневом тоже, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Он звонко хлопнул себя по колену. Кроули с превеликой охотой плюхнулся на диван и заерзал, подставив под ладонь худую, теплую и крепкую задницу, покрытую рыжеватым пушком.   
\- Будешь каяться? – серьезно спросил Азирафаэль, примериваясь.  
\- Могу даже слезу пустить, если тебе это доставит удовольствие, - ухмыльнулся Кроули.   
\- Это не доставит, - задумчиво сказал Азирафаэль. – Но кое-что другое доставит определенно.  
Кроули тут же поднялся на локтях и обернулся.  
\- Что? – требовательно спросил он, не представляя, как сильно выдает себя этим горячим желанием исполнить любой каприз.   
Азирафаэль так любил его в эту секунду.

\- Я буду совсем не против, если ты иногда будешь выпускать свою демоническую ненависть, когда мы познаем друг друга, - сказал Азирафаэль. – Это добавит пикантности.   
Кроули зашипел.  
\- Определенно, я уверен, что мне это понравится, - кивнул Азирафаэль. – Не стесняйся, мой дорогой.   
Кроули на секунду уткнулся ему в бедро горячим и почему-то мокрым лицом, и что-то промычал.   
\- Ну что ж, - проговорил Азирафаэль и занес руку. – Тогда приступим.


	8. и надежда.

Кроули снился сон.  
То есть, на самом деле он задремал на удобной софе в книжном магазине, скинув ботинки, и даже слышал, как Азирафаэль возится с кофейником и мурлычет под нос привязчивую мелодию из оперы, которую они недавно посетили. Пахло книжной пылью и ладаном.   
И тем не менее, Кроули отчетливо видел Млечный Путь и слышал едва уловимую музыку сфер, которая доносилась из космической пустоты. Галактика развернулась во всю ширь, испуская спиральные желтые рукава… Кроули когда-то помогал ее создавать.

Он оглянулся – планетка, на которой он восседал, размером была чуть больше книжного шкафа, бесформенный серый булыжник, покрытый кратерами и поблескивающей пылью. Азирафаэль как-то показывал ему иллюстрации француза Экзюпери, так вот планетка была очень похожа на те простенькие рисунки, только розы под стеклянным колпаком не было, зато была… рядом с Кроули, аккуратно подвернув подол темно-коричневого платья, украшенного кружевами, сидела Агнесса Псих. Она не смотрела на захватывающий дух вид, который расстилался перед ними, а с задорной улыбкой рассматривала Кроули. Он никогда раньше не встречал Агнессу, но сразу понял, что это она.

\- Здравствуй, Кроули, - сказала Агнесса.  
\- Здравствуй, Мама, - послушно ответил Кроули и постарался улыбнуться.  
Азирафаэль прямо над ухом напевал и звенел чашками, Агнесса склонила голову, словно бы прислушиваясь к немного фальшивящему мурлыканью, которое доносилось с другого конца вселенной.   
\- «Лючия де Ламмемур», - угадала Агнесса.  
Кроули кивнул.  
\- Он немножко не дотягивает, правда? – спросила она с легкой улыбкой. – Только не говори ему, он огорчится.

\- Ты ведь не накажешь его? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Кроули.  
Агнесса снова улыбнулась. Кроули подумал, что с точки зрения современной педагогики мать из Нее очень так себе - Она предпочитала улыбаться и отмалчиваться, пока дети Ее творили что попало, ошибаясь и оскальзываясь на своем бессмертном жизненном пути.  
\- Кроули, - с легкой укоризной проговорила Агнесса.   
Впрочем, он видел, что Она не сердится, Ее скорее позабавила крамольная мысль, которую он позволил себе в Ее присутствии.

\- За что мне наказывать Азирафаэля? – спросила Она, пожав плечами. – Он не сделал ничего дурного.  
Кроули вздохнул.  
\- Я боюсь считать, сколько правил и заветов мы с ним нарушили вдвоем, - сказал он.   
Агнесса чуть склонила голову и посмотрела на него с дразнящей усмешкой.  
\- Моих правил? – с легким ехидством спросила она. – Моих заветов?  
Кроули прикусил язык. 

\- Зачем я здесь? – наконец спросил он. – Ты… ты решила меня простить?  
У него задрожал голос и затряслись коленки, но он заставил себя договорить, едва не задыхаясь от страха и надежды.   
Агнесса взглянула на него внимательно, в Ее глазах пылал нестерпимый свет миллиардов звезд.

\- Только представь, что тебе придется вернуться на Небеса, под начало Габриэля, - сказала Она, с трудом сдерживая смех. – Никакого Бентли, никакого алкоголя, никаких джинсов из новой коллекции и уж точно никакого Фредди Меркьюри.  
\- О, Господи! – взмолился Кроули. – Прошу тебя, смилуйся!   
Агнесса расхохоталась, Кроули невольно заулыбался, впитывая кожей, каждым волоском, каждой клеточкой то тепло, которое Она так щедро излучала. 

\- Тебе не нужно мое прощение, Кроули, - наконец сказала Она. – Ты самодостаточный мальчик… я рада видеть, что ты больше не одинок.   
Кроули сглотнул и кивнул.   
\- Я скучаю по тебе, - пробормотал он еле слышно. – Я очень соскучился по Тебе, Господи.   
Агнесса подвинулась к нему и нежно взяла его лицо в ладони.   
\- Но я всегда с тобой, Кроули, - тихо сказала она, почти обжигая его жаром своих прекрасных глаз. – И через него я тоже с тобой.  
Она поцеловала Кроули в лоб – он вскрикнул, ощутив и жгучую боль, и невыносимое блаженство, и открыл глаза.

\- Ох, мой дорогой! – воскликнул Азирафаэль, склонившись над ним с чашкой. – Прости, кажется, я капнул на тебя чаем!   
Кроули сел и потряс головой. Ему снилось что-то очень хорошее, очень приятное, очень красивое и удивительное доброе, чего с ним не случалось уже давно. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Азирафаэля, пытаясь сообразить, что к чему, потом пожал плечами и забрал у ангела чашку с чаем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали!   
> *3*


End file.
